


Mirror, Mirror

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, EWE, F/M, Multi, PWP, Resurrection!Fic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black reappears and suddenly everything is different in Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Lucius had decided to listen to Narcissa after that fiasco with the Dark Lord. Perhaps this time he gets things right?

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

“Narcissa, darling, did you happen to Floo the glazier yesterday?”

“No, Lucius. I’ve been busy directing the house-elves as they clear away storm debris.” There was a pause and then, “Why do you ask?”

“I told you that there was something strange going on with our mirrors, didn’t I? Well, there’s a particular discoloration in this antique mirror of your mother’s. It looks vaguely like...like a face.”

~*~ Ж ~*~ Ж ~*~ Ж ~*~

“Auror Potter, whilst I believe you have the right to disrupt my family dinner at any time you wish, I would caution you not to touch that.”

Lucius Malfoy sipped his wine delicately and after setting down the glass picked up a napkin with which to dab his lips. Narcissa bristled—elegantly—at the other end of the long table while Draco Malfoy ate his dinner methodically, casting appreciative glances when Potter’s back was turned.

“Mr. Malfoy, there was a magical disturbance report generated on Monday, at seventeen-ten. As per your pardon, all such reports must be investigated.” Potter said the words in a monotone after repeating them three times already. He was lifting an antique mirror away from the wall, his fingers wrapped around the corners as he trained one eye along the back.

“Ah, Potter?” Draco called out.

“Yeah, Malfoy?” Harry said distractedly.

“Potter!” Lucius shouted.

“What?!” Harry turned away from the mirror to see all three Malfoys pointing at it. He turned back and saw a face—thin, with refined features, and what looked like long hair flowing behind it in an unfelt wind—and then hands pressed against the other side of the glass. He jumped back, the heavy mirror pulling out of his hands and banging against the wall, hard.

The face turned, a cheek pressed against the glass making it obvious it was more than likely a man. The hands scrabbled at the mirror’s other side. Gravity did its work and the mirror hit the wall, broke the fine wire it had hung upon for decades, and slid down the wall to crash against the floor. No one moved as out of the broken mirror rolled a dark-haired man dressed in tattered clothing. He was a very tall, very angry man.

~*~ Ж ~*~ Ж ~*~ Ж ~*~

“Sirius?”

“Cousin Black?”

“The traitor?”

“He doesn’t look so bad.”

Even Sirius Black—living, breathing, his burning eyes skipping from one person to the next with little recognition—turned to look at Draco. He blinked slowly and then flung his hand up, wand pointing at the young blond. “Who the fuck are you? And why do you look like Cissy?”

“James? James, why the hell am I here?”

“Sirius, it’s me, Harry.” Potter stepped forward, empty hands held out to the side. “I’m James Potter’s son. Your godson.”

Black shook his head and caught sight of Narcissa. “Cissy! What in Morgana’s blue hell is going on? Tell me, or I’ll prank Bella and tell her it was you.”

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak. Lucius pointed his cane at Sirius and shouted a garbled binding spell that felled Black and Potter summoned the resurrected wizard’s wand. They all gathered around the writhing, seething man, Potter casting identifying spells on him. Even Draco approached him, falling gracefully onto his knees by Sirius Black’s head, reaching out to pet the silky curls. Sirius growled and Draco sat back on his heels.

“That’s no way to greet your cousins, sir,” Draco said. Everyone chuckled in surprise and the tension seemed to lessen.

“Sirius, I’m going to levitate you to that loveseat and then we’ll try to explain things. Okay?” Without waiting for a sign, Potter did as he’d said he would and the Malfoys followed.

~*~ Ж ~*~ Ж ~*~ Ж ~*~

Harry Potter sent off a Patronus to someone he trusted and tried to explain, again, that Sirius had been standing in front of the Veil in the Department of Mysteries when Bellatrix Lestrange had cast the Killing Curse at him. Sirius looked at him with narrowed eyes and muttered something, but the gag in his mouth garbled it.

“Let me, Mr. Potter.” Narcissa summoned an ottoman and sat down in front of Sirus. She put a hand on his knee and he focused on her. 

“Cousin Sirius, it’s been over a decade since you disappeared. Do you remember escaping from Azkaban?” Sirius nodded.

“Do you remember anything after that? Nod if you do.” Sirius nodded.

Potter asked, “Do you remember seeing me at Hogwarts?” Sirius shook his head, paused and then nodded emphatically.

“Potter, please.” Narcissa glared at him, her hand caressing Sirius’ leg. “Do you remember seeing me in Diagon Alley?” Lucius made a sound and then stared at his wife’s hand on another man’s leg. Narcissa ignored him. “Do you remember what I said to you?” Sirius looked from Narcissa to Lucius and back again, then he nodded, slowly.

Lucius cleared his throat. “Draco, please take Auror Potter to the Floo so he can call his superiors, or whomever he needs to contact. Since he’s the only one allowed onto the property at this time, anyone will have to come through there.” 

“I don’t know.” Draco looked into Harry’s eyes. “Um, yeah. That might work. Someone should have gotten back to me since they got my Patonus. Maybe he’s been trying your Floo.” He looked at Sirius. “Will you be all right?” The man rolled his eyes and shrugged his tied-up shoulders. “Uh, yeah. Okay, Malfoy, lead me to the Floo.” The two young wizards left the dining room and Lucius cast a closing spell and a locking charm.

“Narcissa, what in Merlin’s name are you doing? I thought you’d broken off your affair with Black ages before,” Lucius hissed. Narcissa smirked and removed the binding spell on Sirius.

“Lucius, I did. But there was that time in Diagon Alley.” She looked at Sirius and then let her hand wander up his thigh. “Sirius, dear cousin, remember how I told you I wanted you and Lucius to take me? How I’ve wanted to share you with my love?”

“Narcissa, again, what are you on about?” Lucius began backing away from the others.

“For years I’ve wanted what I can’t have, Lucius. Power without blood, a husband with prestige, a home that didn’t remind me of the Dark Lord.” Sirius leaned back as Narcissa spoke, his legs falling open. She absentmindedly rubbed the bulge at their apex, her eyes on Lucius. “I’ve wanted passion and love. I can only have that if I have both of you.”

Lucius stared at his wife’s hand, his own cock responding to what she was doing to the traitorous Black. He thought about how lovely and refined Narcissa was, how she’d done everything she could to save their family, never calling him a fool for following Voldemort. He made a snap decision. He waved his wand toward the bookcase between the window and the fireplace. “ _Alohamora!_ ” A hidden panel opened. “Take _our_ lover to your hiding place. I’ll be directly behind you.” 

“Are you certain, Lucius?”

“Just one bloody minute! You mean you want me to go somewhere else where I can have sex with Cissy?” Sirius asked. He stood up, readjusting his cock in his trousers. “I know you’re Lucius Malfoy, I remember you sniffing around Cissy. But, I can have her if you join us?” He grinned, a sly twist of his lips, as he looked between the two. “You’re a damned sight better than my own hand.” He grabbed Narcissa’s hand and almost ran toward the open panel. “C’mon, Cissy, he can join in later.” The panel slid shut behind the pair as Lucius rubbed at his face.

Several minutes were spent creating a scene of mad curse casting and defensive spells. Black had left his wand behind in his haste, so Lucius had no compunction about using it. As a finishing touch, Lucius summoned a house-elf. “Mipsy, make a fist and hit me,” he commanded. The house-elf did and Lucius was soon sporting a black eye. “Go iron your left hand, Mipsy.” Mipsy popped away, a smile on her face.

~*~ Ж ~*~ Ж ~*~ Ж ~*~

“Malfoy! Help me get in here!” Potter was banging on the dining room door with his fist.

“You’re a bloody Auror, you have spells for that.” Draco leaned on the wall on the other side of the hall, his arms crossed over his chest.

Suddenly the door burst open and Lucius Malfoy was hanging off of it. “Potter,” he gasped, his black eye squinting, “Black escaped. He took...he took my wife...” An artful tear fell from his uninjured eye. 

Potter scowled, shooting spells all over the room. “Nothing,” he growled. “You stay here, Mr. Malfoy, I’ll be back in fifteen minutes with some more Aurors.” Potter turned on his heel and stomped away, back toward the Floo.

Draco pushed away from the wall and entered the dining room with raised eyebrows. “Hmm, very nicely done, Father. I think I’ll just toddle along so that I don’t clutter up the investigation.” He nodded at Lucius and left, taking a right turn which would lead to the main door, and freedom.

Lucius set a warning charm on the doorframe and opened the hidden panel once more. When it slid closed behind him, he put a heavy bar down on the closing mechanism. Luminous dust showed two sets of footprints trailing away into the dimness and Lucius followed them to Narcissa’s playroom, a bedroom set aside for fantasy play.

He cast a see-through spell on the door and saw Narcissa writhing on the bed, long dark hair spread over her thighs as Black feasted on her. Lucius watched Narcissa buck and gasp, her fingers clutching at the sheets as her orgasm rocked through her. He noticed Black had shed most of his torn clothes, leaving tattered trousers hanging off of his arse and giving a glimpse of flexing buttocks. When Black picked his head up, licking his lips lasciviously, Lucius ended the spell and opened the door.

“I see you really did start without me,” Lucius said with a sigh. He began divesting himself of his clothes, uncaring of where they fell.

“Cissy, I have to say he’s held up well,” Black muttered, his eyes travelling up and down Lucius’ naked body. “Stand still long enough, old man, and I’ll fuck you, too.”

“This is Narcissa’s desire, Black. We’ll have to see if you become part of one of my fantasies afterward.” Lucius circled his wand and whispered a set of spells that created small bowls of lubricant on both bedside tables. Narcissa watched through heavy-lidded eyes, her pale skin flushed with her recent release.

“I’ll empty, Lucius. Come fill me.” She held out her arms to Lucius, Black still between her legs. “Take your trousers off and come back, Sirius.”

The man scrambled from the bed, stripped and hopped back on the bed as Lucius knelt on it to embrace Narcissa. The motion made Lucius fall onto Narcissa, squashing her breasts against his chest. Black gave a barking laugh and soon his hands were floating over both Malfoys, kneading, palming, making them both moan.

Lucius finally rolled over onto his back, dragging Narcissa across his body. Black’s big hand was wrapped around Lucius’ cock, his tongue winding around it and licking Narcissa at the same time. Soon, Black was guiding Lucius into Narcissa's damp, clenching heat. He hummed and pushed his face between Lucius’ legs, licking her juices from Lucius’ throbbing cock. “I think I’m going to touch you, Malfoy,” he murmured as his fingers dipped into Narcissa and then spread the moisture around Lucius’ clenching hole. Each touch made Lucius drive up into Narcissa’s willing body.

“Sirius, Sirius, come and fill me,” Narcissa begged. Her eyes were wild, her nails scraping across Lucius’ chest as she leaned down and tried to push her arse into Sirius’ face without losing her grip on Lucius’ cock.

Black slithered off the bed and grabbed one of the lubricant bowls. He slathered his cock and then knelt back on the bed, setting the bowl on the floor. His fingers were still slick and he bit Narcissa on the buttock as he pressed into her arse. He reached around to palm her breast, making her push her bottom out as she curved backward; that drove her onto his finger. Sirius waited a moment and then worked another and then another inside her, fluttering against Lucius as he pushed into her.

“Gods, Black, just do it!” Lucius demanded. The tendons in his neck were standing out, his chest flushed and glistening with sweat as he raised Narcissa up and then let her slide down his cock. Black’s fingers were driving Lucius mad with that phantom touching. Narcissa was shivering and moaning, babbling pleas as she reached toward another orgasm.

“Well, then, I’m going to join this party.” Black pushed Narcissa down onto Lucius’ chest, the tip of his cock inside her. “I’m going to stick my fat cock up your arse, Cissy. Nod if you want me to.”

Narcissa nodded so hard she was hitting Lucius’ chin. “Please, please, please,” she gasped out as Sirius leaned forward, his cockhead breaching her in slow motion. When he was half-way inside he pulled her up so she could slide back down Lucius’ cock, riding both as she slowly rocked between them. After a few minutes, Sirius put his hand on Narcissa’s back and pressed her down, taking control of the action. Soon Lucius caught his rhythm and they filled Narcissa over and over.

“Coming, oh, Merlin, coming,” she whimpered. Her skin was abraded by Sirius’ whiskers and Lucius’ unconscious scratches, her body marked by small bruises from love-bites and firm holds. She began shaking between the two men, her orgasm exploding out of her and easing Lucius’ way as her muscles grasped him. Sirius put his back into it and plunged in, pulled out swiftly and then plunged back again as she wrenched his own orgasm out of him. Lucius thrust three more times and filled Narcissa to the brim, the combined weight of his wife and her cousin not as uncomfortable as he’d imagined. 

They lay in a jumble until Sirius slowly and carefully pulled out of Narcissa’s arse only to fall to Lucius’ left as Narcissa slid to his right. Legs were rearranged and only the sound of laboured breathing broke the silence. Lucius lunged up from the bed when he felt the wards around Malfoy Manor repel a seeking spell.

He wriggled over Black’s lounging form and onto his feet. “Narcissa, take him to the hidden Apparition point. You’ll find some clothes in an armoire on the way there.” Lucius closed his eyes and his wand flew into his hand. Eyes still closed, he added more power to the wards. “The Aurors must have arrived.” He began dressing, the spells woven into the very fabric removing any wrinkles. Narcissa blinked and rolled off the bed, a robe flying to her hand. 

Black lay on his back, put his hands behind his head, and crossed his ankles. “I should probably go with them. Less muss and fuss and all that.” He wasn’t making any move to get dressed. Both Malfoys looked at him.

“Do you remember anything?” Narcissa asked. 

“Well, I’d definitely recommend a good threesome to clear the cobwebs, if that’s what you mean. Dear Bella effectively killed me, but standing so close to the Veil warped the curse. It only pushed me into the damned thing.” He stared up at the canopy of the bed. “I think someone, or several someones, had to want me to live, to come back.” He smirked and gave his barking laugh. “Maybe it was having Cissy and Harry in the same room that did it.”

“Well, whatever it was, I framed you for escape and battery.” Lucius pointed to his black eye. “You’ll have to answer some questions and I’ll not have you dragging Narcissa into an investigation.” He scowled. “She’s been through enough.”

“But, Lucius...” Narcissa looked from one man to the other. 

“No, Cissy, don’t worry. I think I know of a way to show up without making you part of the story. At least, only a small bit of the story.” Black rolled over and reached under the bed. He brought up a wand. “Just point me to this Apparition point and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Oh, Sirius,” Narcissa said softly. She went back to the bed and pressed a soft kiss to Black’s lips. “You always were too noble.”

He laughed and Lucius joined in. “No, Cissy, not so much noble as sneaky. I’ll give them a run and then turn myself in to Harry. It will all be settled soon enough.” He reached up and let his hand curve around Narcissa’s cheek, drawing her down for a lingering kiss. Lucius harrumphed and Black pulled away with a sigh. “You’re next. I just have to stand up, old man.”

Lucius marched over to the bed and leaned over Sirius, crushing their mouths together. The kiss wasn’t long enough for either of them. “Now, haul your arse out of that bed, Black, and in a week or so, we’ll see if you can find your way back here,” Lucius murmured when he pulled back.

~*~ Ж ~*~ Ж ~*~ Ж ~*~

“...I’m telling you, Auror Weasley, Sirius Black had me open one of the priest’s holes and stuffed me inside after he hid my wife away.” Lucius was looking frazzled after Aurors Potter and Weasley rescued him from the aforementioned priest’s hole.

“Where’s your son?” Potter asked, a suspicious look on his face.

“I sent Draco away. I didn’t want anything happening to him.” Potter and Lucius shared a speaking look.

“I understand, sir, but we need to question him. Sirius Black was pardoned, but, if he attacked you, he needs to be apprehended,” Weasley said with a sniff. “Ain’t that right, Harry?”

“Ron,” Potter said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “please. Mr. Malfoy, just send Draco to Auror Headquarters to answer some questions. Now, could you open the hidden panel you said Sirius escaped through?”

Lucius pointed his wand at a different panel, to the right of the fireplace. “ _Alohamora_.” The panel slid up and Narcissa was standing on the other side, her clothing perfect and her eyes flashing. 

“I’ve been standing there for hours,” she fumed. “Cousin Black stole my wand! Lucius, get it back!” She stomped her feet a bit and ran into Lucius’ arms, tucking her head into his shoulder.

“C’mon, Ron, let’s see where this leads.” Potter dragged Weasley along, the redhead’s small note book fluttering as they strode into the dark hole. Then Potter conjured a stout post to keep the panel from closing behind him. Lucius chuckled into Narcissa’s hair.

“Do you think they’ll find him soon?” she whispered.

“No, love. I think our cousin will lead them a merry chase and reveal himself far away from here. If Potter has his way, there’ll be no outcy,” he murmured softly.

“Good. I can’t wait to have him back with us,” Narcissa breathed out.

Lucius looked at something in the distance. “I think I can’t either.”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  


**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Minor editing 12-17-12.


End file.
